conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline Events 2014-2020 (EV)
2014 July *Union of Everett Department of Defense Future Combat Systems weapon acquisitions program approves new replacement to the standard issue Marine Corps service pistol, the Beretta M9, with the Detonics STX/MTX pistol. The small company, Detonics Defense, has partnered up with Armor Militant to prepare for the production capacity required to manufacture a replacement pistol for the military. 1 *Everetti Department of State releases terror warning for U.S. citizens following The Union of Everett has placed advisories and warnings to both Everetti travelers into the U.S. and to U.S. citizens to be alert for possible terrorist attacks and suspicious Islamic radical activity. Everetti border security has tightened between the U.S. and Everetti borders to counter possible terrorists entering from the U.S. border with Everett. 2,3 *Union of Everett celebrates 11 years of independence from the United States in nationwide Fourth of July celebrations. *U.S. state of Wyoming releases declaration seeking statehood within the Union of Everett. Everetti State Department requests a state-wide referendum be held in Wyoming before it is willing to even consider annexing another state from the United States amid tensions. * . The Union of Everett announces fighters will now be patrolling over eastern Ukraine to provide security against surface to air missiles and warns its fighters have authorization to strike SAM batteries if missiles are fired at Everetti aircraft or civilian airliners. Everetti naval vessels have been in the Black Sea since February to prevent U.S. intrusion in the internal conflict of Ukraine. 4 **Union of Everett Air Force confirms successful PDS strike on a Soviet-era Buk launcher in eastern Ukraine after a missile was fired at one of the Air Force's Raptor II fighters patrolling over the region where Malaysia Flight MH17 was shot down. The Union of Everett also confirmed one Everetti citizen was lost in the downing of Flight MH17. June * . Municipal officers and State Mounties, accompanied by the UECU searched for the suspect, clothed in camouflage and armed with rifles, later arresting him following an unarmed and cooperative surrender. 1 May * on charges of conspiracy to commit an act of terrorism . of conspiracy to commit mass murder, conspiracy to commit terrorism, unlawful possession of firearms, unlawful and . 1 * . The Department of Homeland Security has ruled out possible terrorism in the case. The Department of Disaster Management has placed an advisory for travelers to the Middle East that they may be held in quarantine upon returning to prevent further spread of the virus into the Union. *Everetti special forces teams sent to to assist conducts coordinated assault on a jungle campsite, liberating at least 120 girls, killing over a dozen Boko Haram members and detaining several others. 2 * disappears from prison after mysterious gun battle between prison guards and an unknown armed force. 3 *UECU agents deployed into following announcements from . The practice is illegal in the Union of Everett, however, . Federal police with the UECU are said to be prepared to crackdown on checkpoints and arrest officers conducting the illegal acts. 4 April *Department of Disaster Management imposes advisories for travelers to the United States' for possible future strong . 1 * Under federal law regarding spree violence in public institutions, the suspect may face a charge of terrorism. 2 *After nearly ten years of research, review and interpretation of over 10,000 federal codes under the former U.S. federal law system and 25,000 state and local laws and ordinances, the Federal Committee For Review of Law submits its final report on "junk laws" to the executive and judiciary. Since the Union of Everett's independence, the country has retained and continued to use the United States Federal Code, which consists of over 10,000 federal laws and regulations, many of which were heavily out dated or conflicted with modern laws. A finalized review of the compiled list of "junk laws" is expected to be completed by the executive cabinet and the Supreme Court in May, which could result in the repeal of at least 7,500 laws, regulations and ordinances nationwide and potentially as many as 15,000. *Union of Everett Militant Forces sent to to assist the country's military in rescuing at least . The Department of Defense stated the operations were for providing aerial drone reconnaissance and strategic planning. Further information was "classified". The Union of Everett Militant Forces, consisting of the nation's elite special forces military teams, has previously assisted African nations, such as Kenya during the Nairobi Mall hostage stand-off last year. 3 *Union of Everett Department of State releases . "Foreign , USA." 4 March * ** Everetti Massachusetts class battleship EVS Lynn and its associated battlegroup and EVS Lima amphibious carrier reported having arrived in the Black Sea. The United States and the EU condemned the presence of Everetti vessels in the region despite the Union's claims the presence was a deterrent to 1 ** , President Spencer responded to ; Spencer retorted, "just as the U.S. and its allies invasion of Iraq was justified?" 2 ** Everetti vessels placed on high alert, warns U.S. attempts to enter Ukrainian waters will result in bombardment. 3 **Union of Everett announces it will support the results of the . "We are a nation born of secessionism via the Democratic process.", stated Secretary of Defense Jesse Ventura. 4 ** . Union of Everett announces recognition. The Union of Everett reiterated its previous warning against the that attempts would be intercepted with force. 5 *Everetti government slaps multi-billion dollar fines against for . Federal arrest warrants have also been issued for several of the executives of Bank of America, Royal Bank of Canada and Chase on charges of fraud, corruption and conspiracy. 6 *Feds investigate following The FBI and UECU are investigating . 7 *Union of Everett joins , deploying three naval vessels and a dozen unmanned drones from Joint Naval Base Chennai to search and scan a the size of India. 8 *Department of Communications & Internet Services releases statement regarding possible . The DCIS stated that there will be no interruption of services or internet access after some . DCIS stated the Union has internal domestic internet backups to ensure free flow of information and uncensored access to the web. 9 * . The hate group was prohibited from entering the Union of Everett in 2009 and continues to be blacklisted from acquiring travel Visas into the Union. 10 *Department of Health and Department of Disaster Management places travel warnings to 11 ** . The federal government has placed travel restrictions to western Africa amid . Hospitals around the Union of Everett have been advised to watch for people exhibiting symptoms of Ebola and a Code GREEN Alert 1 warning was declared for the state of Quebec. 12 * with the deployment of an Everetti Quebec class submarine to conduct deep sea or a sunken plane at the sea floor. *Union of Everett to ban from the country and prohibit its import. . The Food & Drug Administration and the Department of Health has already advised adding to the food additives prohibition list. The federal government stated its intent to restrict importation of the products and restrict the BiteLabs company from conducting business within the country which includes restrictions on approving visas for entry. Secretary of Health Erin Summers stated she was "highly disturbed" someone would . 13 *FBI launches investigation into . The feds stated they are building a case to re-charge billionaire pedophile Jeffrey Epstein and subpoena . The Union of Everett authorizes use of the death penalty for those convicted of . 14 *Security Alliance enraged following Iraqistani of Iraqistan, , of which is already at war with the Security Alliance over Iraqistan's province. The was condemned by the Union of Everett, Israel, India, Iraqistan and Taiwan (all of whom are Security Alliance members) and warned Turkey of "severe repercussions if the nation attempts to engage in any act of terror or act of war against the sovereign state of Iraqistan". 15 February *Union of Everett President Spencer jokes during her weekly radio interview about . Spencer laughed while mocking . 1 *Federal Supreme Court justice overrules . The ordinance was claimed by the presiding judge to be a violation of human liberty and life. 2 *President Spencer condemns 3 *In response to the increase in and instances within the Union of Everett, the federal government announced legislation to prohibit any form of active-shooter drills conducted in public places, on education campuses and any location containing minors. The law would make it a federal felony offense to conduct an active shooter drill outside of a law enforcement or military training facility. 4 * was arrested on charges of first degree murder after The Union of Everett federal government has been cracking down on law enforcement brutality and excessive force in recent months nationwide as allegations of extreme abuses of police powers continue to rise. 5 *Union of Everett warns over . The Department of Defense . Both Russia and Everett warned the U.S. and the EU to avoid involvement in Ukraine, hinting the region becoming part of the already boiling war between the Security Alliance and the United States and the U.S.' Arab allies. 6 7 *Everetti Navy deploys amphibious carrier accompanied by destroyers into the Black Sea off the territorial waters of Ukraine in response to growing . A dozen Everetti citizens have already been extracted from Kiev and surrounding areas amidst growing violence. * , whilst the Union of Everett positioned warships into the Black Sea for the first time since the South Ossetia-Georgia incidents in 2009. The EVS Lynn Massachusetts battleship group arrived in the Black Sea claiming the goal of deterring the from . 8 *Everetti State Department condemns . Secretary of Defense Jesse Ventura called out the coincidental as right out of the globalist, CIA-driven playbook. Despite Everetti and Icelandic offers to provide financial assistance to Ukraine rather than . 9 January *Union of Everett with massive fireworks displays in New York City, Everett City, Chicago, Toronto, New Orleans and all across the nation. * and FEMA and DRA intervention * *Department of the Paranormal condemns and quarantines request for federal assistance in investigating . The Paranormal Control & Investigation has reported an ongoing quarantine HLSE investigation on the home and the allegedly . 1 Category:Union of Everett Category:Timelines Category:Events